


six feet under the stars

by em_23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, here i am writing all those ships you don't expect ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23
Summary: A collection of fics written based on Tumblr prompts. Prompt and pairing at the start of each chapter - will add more tags as I go along!
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Nick/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Reggie/Willie

**Author's Note:**

> “You’ll always be a friend.” - Willie/Reggie

Reggie glanced up from his bass at the familiar ‘whooshing’ sound, the tell tale sound of a ghost entering the room, his eyes falling on Willie who was glancing around the space. 

“He’s not here.” Reggie flinched at the cold tone in his voice, his heart ached for Alex, but seeing the look on Willie’s face, maybe his heart ached for the both of them. 

Willie crossed his arms over his chest, his thumb rubbing a line on his bicep through his jumper, “I know, I saw him at the beach with Luke.” 

Reggie paused his fingers on the chord he was playing at the answer, brow furrowing, “You wanted to see me?” He questioned, voice squeaking slightly. He set his bass in it’s stand as Willie stepped closer. 

“You’ll always be a friend.” Willie spoke, eyes glancing from Reggie and back around the room, his thumb still rubbing the same line back and forth on his bicep. 

Reggie stood at the statement, arms hanging limpy by his side, empty without the familiar weight of his bass, “Friends?” 

“Friends.” Willie confirmed, hand moving to his mouth, his teeth biting at the skin of his thumb, “Things, they didn’t work out for Alex and me but, I’ve always considered you a friend, Reggie.” 

Reggie picked at the sleeves of his shirt, the red plaid rolling between his thumb and index finger, “Alex will always be my priority.” He swallowed. 

Willie smiled, but the expression didn’t quite meet his eyes as they met Reggie’s for the first time in the interaction, “Of course,” He nodded, smile faltering, “If you ever want to continue those skating lessons,” He paused, taking in a breath he didn’t need, “You know where to find me, Brian May.” 

Reggie let out an exasperated sigh as Willie poofed out of sight, “Brian May doesn’t even play bass.” He announced to the now empty room. 


	2. Alex/Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could’ve helped.” - Luke/Alex

Luke jolted awake at the sound of the studio doors opening, peeking out through his cocoon of blankets from where he was situated on the couch he relaxed back into the leather at the sight of his boyfriend stepping through the doors. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” He announced to the drummer, pushing down the blankets a little, his movements faltering at the sight of Alex’s wet eyes and a bruise forming on the side of his face, barely visible in the faint light coming through the windows, “Alex?” He asked, getting to his feet and moving towards the blond, “What happened? Who did this to you, I swear-” 

Alex grabbed at Luke’s arms, holding the shorter boy tightly in his grasp, eyes meeting, “No, no, Luke.” His voice shook and wavered with every word, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks again. 

Luke pulled his hand free from Alex’s death grip and moved to gently brush against the bruise next to his eye, he’d been in enough fights to know what it looked like when someone had been hit. His voice softened, “Are you okay?” 

Alex’s eyes closed at the touch, tears freeing from his eyes and running down his cheeks, “I told them,” His voice was barely audible, “I told them that I was gay and,” He shook his head, words fading.

“I could’ve helped.” Luke breathed, hand moving back to Alex’s and pulling him towards the couch, making sure he was sitting before he crossed the room to the fridge in the corner, taking a frozen bag of peas that definitely hadn’t been used for knuckles or bruises or split lips after any number of fights before. 

“Yeah, sure, and you wouldn’t have made things worse.” Alex retorted, sounding more like himself, the sobs starting to dissipate the longer he sat in the dark of the studio. 

“I would’ve decked the bastard the moment he laid hands on you, yeah.” Luke walked back to Alex, gently applying the frozen bag to the side of his face, the drummer pulling away at first before relaxing against the cold. 

“And that would have gone down so well. You’re right Luke, I should have called you over to be there when I told my parents I’m gay so you could deck my father.” He shook his head, a tight smile pulling at his lips. 

“You’re damn right.” Luke smiled back, knees pressed to Alex’s. 

“I don’t know if I have anywhere to stay.” Alex looked down at where they were touching, hand moving to cover Luke’s on the frozen bag of peas. 

“Yeah, you do.” Luke’s other hand moved to Alex’s chin, lifting his head back up until their eyes met again, “The couch pulls out into a bed and I have that spare toothbrush from when you stayed over.” 

Alex nodded before closing the distance between them, their lips meeting in the dark. 


	3. Nick/Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know if I want to yell at you or kiss you.” - Nick/Luke

Luke poofed into the ambulance, falling into the spare seat next to his boyfriend as they drove over a bump, his back connecting with the seat. 

The overwhelming sound of beeping reminded him of the sounds surrounding his death, the ambulance looked so familiar to the one that Reggie, Alex and himself had been loaded into after eating their tainted hotdogs. 

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, he was already dead, this wasn’t him dying again, he wasn’t the one laying on a gurney, skin pale and eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

Luke felt a hand reach around his own and he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, eyes finding familiar blue, the blond boy unable to hide a grimace as they went over another bump, his hand moving from Luke’s to hold his shoulder. 

“I don’t know if I want to yell at you or kiss you.” Luke announced, trying to focus on Nick instead of the heavy reminder of how he died all those years ago. 

“How about not the first one?” Nick offered with another grimace, the EMT looking at him before shaking his head and looking back to the monitors, presuming that Nick was speaking to air due to the pain medication they’d filled him with. 

“You’re an idiot for getting hurt.” Luke’s hand moved to Nick’s shoulder closest to him, the side which didn’t currently have a broken collar bone. 

“It’s lacrosse,” Nick lent his head back into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling of the ambulance, trying to breathe through the pain, “It’s bound to get rough.” 

Luke fixed his boyfriend with a knowing look before shaking his head, “I’m standing by the idiot statement.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Nick cleared his throat, eyes fluttering closed for half a second before his shoulder was squeezed by a familiar ghost. 

“You close your eyes and I’ll haunt your ass, even if you’re dead.” 

Nick opened his eyes, looking up at Luke, blue meeting brown, “Think I’m already being haunted by a ghost, one with an antipathy to sleeves and great hair.” 

Luke laughed, tilting his head back as he did, relief flooding his chest, “I know you’re gonna be fine if you’re using fancy words like that.” He paused, looking back to his boyfriend, “If I knew it was going to take this for you to admit I had great hair, I’d have taken you out on a lacrosse field much earlier.” 


	4. Nick/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that part of the bet?” - Nick/Alex 

Nick took another sip of his drink, leaning back against the wall as Carrie said something about the party she was hosting, but he wasn’t really listening, eyes focused on the small circle of people who were sitting on the floor, playing a game and bumping shoulders as they laughed and sipped at their drinks. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Carrie questioned, leaning against her ex-boyfriend and looking in the same direction that Nick was, taking a drink from her red solo cup before nodding knowingly, “You're still hung up on him?” She questioned, looking back to the blond. 

“No.” Nick immediately answered, looking back to Carrie and hoping that blush on his cheeks could be attributed to the tequila and lemonade in his own cup. 

“I didn’t even specify who I was talking about,” Carrie raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head, “You’re hopeless, you should just talk to him.” 

Nick choked on his drink, coughing a few times before he looked between the group and Carrie, “No.” He repeated, the tips of his ears reddening, “He’s not even into me,” Nick paused as the group became rowdier, he could hear Julie egging someone on, Flynn’s laugh. 

“And you won’t know if you don’t try, honestly hopeless.” Carrie shook her head before stepping away from Nick, going to mingle with the other guests at her house party. 

Nick looked back down at his drink, contemplating going to get another one before his attention was drawn to someone walking towards him, a tall blond that Nick definitely hadn’t been eyeing off since he’d performed with Julie at the spirit assembly. 

“Hey Nick,” Alex spoke, shifting his weight from leg to leg, “Can we talk?” 

Nick blinked, nodding once before he found his voice again, “Yeah, yeah of course.” He swallowed, following after Alex as they moved into the hallway where it was barley quieter, Nick downed the rest of his drink. 

“We’re playing truth or dare,” Alex explained and Nick looked up at him expectantly, wondering what this had to do with him. They were friends because they were in the same circle, after the boys had moved from Sweden (or at least that was what they told the people who didn’t know about the whole ghost situation) and been enrolled in at school, but they didn’t know each other very well, the only thing Nick knew for sure was that he had a big crush on the drummer from Julie’s band and it wasn’t going away. 

“Oh yeah? Cool.” Nick nodded expectantly, “You picked dare?” 

Alex shifted again, leaning to take the empty cup from Nick’s hand and drinking the last few stray drops that were lining the bottom of the cup, “Yeah, that, dare.” Alex agreed. 

Nick lent back against the wall, trying to look anywhere but at Alex, his head buzzing and desperate to surge up and press his lips to the taller boys, “What was your dare?” 

Alex laughed, handing back Nick’s cup and moving to take off his cap, smoothing back his hair before repositioning it on his head, “To talk to you, Julie seems to think you have a crush on me, or something.” He shrugged. 

Nick wanted to sink back into the wall and he was glad that his hair was covering the tips of his ears that were most definitely pink, “Y-yeah, a crush,” He laughed awkwardly, hand tightening around the cup, glancing down at the rim where Alex’s lips had just been, he looked up to Alex studying his face. 

“Oh,” Was all the drummer said, eyes darting away from Nick’s, his weight resuming to shifting from leg to leg, an anxious twitch, Nick identified. 

“Look, Mercer, it’s nothing,” Nick winced at his voice, that wasn’t the tone he was going for, he wanted something that was nonchalant, he wanted to brush off Julie’s correct assumptions about his feelings. 

Alex looked back at him and Nick felt his breath catch, “Nothing?” He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer into Nick’s personal space, the guitarists back flush against the wall. 

Nick swallowed and nodded, his stomach turning at this different side of Alex, noticing the look in his eye, the lack of fidgeting with his rings or clothes or drumsticks, his heart was loud in his ears. His stomach twisted further as Alex lent down, their lips brushing in the hallway of his ex-girlfriend's house. Nick lent up, red cup falling to the floor, forgotten as his arms moved around Alex’s neck, pulling him down towards him and connecting their mouths again. 

They broke free after a few long moments, both of them breathing heavily, “Was that part of the bet?” Nick opened his eyes, looking up at Alex through his lashes. 

Alex shook his head, his hands tightening on Nick’s waist as he lent down to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts based off the below links for any pairing. 
> 
> https://v4lentiines.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1
> 
> https://v4lentiines.tumblr.com/post/638243878594641920/prompt-list-2
> 
> You can hit me up here or over on tumblr at ask-nickster.tumblr.com


End file.
